Jessica's Story
"Jessica's Story" is the third short of The Bremen Avenue Experience, following "Simon's Story" and preceding "Tanner's Story." It originally aired on Cartoon Network in-between programs on June 2, 2008. The short features Barrett, Simon, Jessica, and Tanner. Plot The short opens up with the band rehearsing as usual until suddenly, a cellphone belonging to Jessica starts ringing which she unwittingly answers, ultimately interrupting and stopping the entire rehearsal. After Jessica finishes talking with her friend on her phone, Barrett and Simon express much disapproval of her distraction, and Tanner seems astonished to the fact that Jessica is a girl. After she back-sasses all of them; Barrett then orders the others to rehears again, advocating no interruptions this time. As they rehears a second time, Jessica's phone starts ringing again which greatly bothering the others, though Jessica tries to relief them by saying it's just a text and she could answer it later. Despite her claims, she doesn't keep true to her word and answers it anyway, interrupting the rehearsal yet again. Simon then rudely asks Jessica what the text said, but she calls him nosy for asking and says it was nothing. This follows up to Barrett scolding her for not answering it after their rehearsal, leaving her to own up to this and promises not to answer her phone while they're rehearsing again. Meanwhile, Tanner asks Simon "Did you know that Jessica was a girl?" with him replying "There is evidence supporting that theory.", leading to Tanner sheepishly greeting Jessica to which she doesn't seem to mind, but Barrett angrily budges in and demands no more further interruptions when rehearsing once more. As the band attempt to rehears a third time, Jessica's phone starts ringing again, making Barrett irritated and Simon wince, but Jessica and Tanner both smile to each other, seemingly knowing what's going to happen next. It's then revealed that Tanner, Simon, and Barrett all have cellphones themselves, with all four members' ringtones ringing in harmony to their rehearsing. The short concludes with Barrett pleased with the results and allows the others to have a 5 minute break, and Tanner reminisces to his discovery of Jessica being a girl. Trivia * When Jessica talks on her cellphone, she puts it close to the side of her head like how a human would do when putting its phone to its ear. However, Jessica's ears are on top of her head, so she wouldn't actually hear what her friend says due to the position of her cellphone. This goof could be justified though as this is a common goof in animation with certain animals using such devices. * The friends who call Jessica, Tanner and Simon are named Tina, Patrick and Dino, though Barrett's friend's name is left unknown. * Furthermore with the info above, the name of Tanner's friend could be a reference to one of the producer's and writer's last name, Steve Patrick. Gallery The Bremen Avenue Experience – Jessica’s Story – Seriously.png Category:Wedgies Category:Episodes of Wedgies Category:Episodes of The Bremen Avenue Experience